


And Yet

by pygmydarling



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, S3 spoilers, light milk and cereal vibes, not gonna lie I teared up a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8760979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pygmydarling/pseuds/pygmydarling
Summary: It's not that Ruby never doubts. It's that she powers through it.





	

Ruby was almost happy to have an excuse not to visit Pyrrha’s memorial site. It reminded her too much of her mother’s grave- frigid marble marking nothing more than unforgiving, undisturbed earth. No body, no trace of the person that had once graced Ruby's life with their presence. All that remained of her had been scattered across Vytal, left at the mercy of the wind.

 

She had seen pictures, of course, it was almost certain that all of Vytal had- there was no expense spared letting the world know of her sacrifice, though the details were kept muddy at best. It seemed that, even in his supposed death, Ozpin refused to let any of his secrets loose.

 

Ruby remembered the first time she laid her eyes upon the finished sculpture- a marble doppelganger of her friend standing tall, proud, and rigid in the center square of the town the redhead once called home. The statue’s stony glare had pierced her through the tattered, discarded newspaper, almost as strongly her emerald eyes once had. But the most striking thing had been the glittering golden plaque set into the base.

 

_Pyrrha Demetra Nikos - Daughter, Huntress, Hero._

 

She had no words of comfort to offer her temporary teammates when they happened upon the article. Her breath had been stolen from her as soon as she had laid her eyes upon the picture plastered on the front page. They were faced with reality, cold and hard as any stone or steel. Their friend was dead, and there was no way of bringing her back.

 

Until then, it had almost seemed unreal. Pyrrha was immeasurably strong, astonishingly so. More than that, even- she was force of nature. A gorgeous, unstoppable, absolute wildfire of a woman. _And yet._

 

Ruby bit the inside of her cheek, the unsaid words weighing heavy and bitter on her tongue. Her guts churned with worry, with regret, with guilt. Every time, her thoughts seemed to land here, on the hopelessness of it all.

 

_And yet she was human. And yet she had weaknesses. And yet she burned just as easily as paper. And yet her ashes were carried away by nothing but a breeze. And yet. And yet. And yet._

 

It seemed impossible that they would overcome all of the obstacles that happened onto their path. If someone like Pyrrha had been defeated, what did that mean for Ruby? For Jaune, for Nora, for Ren? The odds were against them, certainly. Frequently, Ruby was faced with the thought that there was next to no chance of them surviving the threat that awaited them just beyond the horizon.

 

And yet.


End file.
